callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty Wiki/Archive 1
Messages Hey Son of Witch-King sorry if I could not do stuff to Call of Duty Wikia I had to do a lot of stuff- Pw3djoe Article links Hello! I am Kirkburn, and I help out Wikia with gaming wikis. You have a fair number of articles, but few can be found from the front page. With a wiki one of the first things I recommend doing is getting some links on your Main Page - you may wish to take some pointers from the SporeWiki front page - http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. In addition, if you are new to creating wikis I have created a short personal guide which you can find linked on my user page. Please feel free to ask me any questions you have on my Wikia User talk:Kirkburn page. Kirkburn (talk) 00:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : I notice you still have no way of navigating the site from the Main Page, so I will be bold and work on that. People need to be able to navigate around the wiki and see what content you have, otherwise they will just leave. :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:48, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Logos 'The Call of Duty Wiki needs a logo!' --Son of the Witch-King 20:02, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Here's one I made.. Tak 01:38, 13 July 2007 (UTC) http://www.maj.com/gallery/Voyager/requests/codlogo.png Here's one I made. Here's one Son of the Witch-King made. 02:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) We should have some sort of vote.. Tak 13:47, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Oh, well I tried to put on a logo, but if you wan't to change it that's fine with me. Also to get something to be a logo it needs to be 135 px wide and 155 px should be it's height. --Son of the Witch-King 16:49, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Only admins and b'crats can change the Wiki logo. :( 17:21, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Oh I forgot, so then do you want me to change the logo? --Son of the Witch-King 17:39, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Nah, I like it. 17:43, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Forums Call of Duty has its own forum go to http://kal.eamped.com/ and sign up Changes I have made a lot of changes for the main page and also why isn't anyone editing? --Son of the Witch-King 23:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Yes OK I put it on the main page, but could you put the Call of Duty Wikia on it? :The list of wikis is different for each wiki - you can just go to wikis about games similar or related to Call of Duty and add it to the list or ask an admin of that wiki to do it, and link the same way to them :). Ausir 23:28, 11 September 2007 (UTC) OK, thanks and also are just here to announce the gaming footer or will you contribute in the Wiki? --Son of the Witch-King 00:16, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Major Main Page redesign? I think the Main Page needs a major overhaul/redesign to prepare for the release of CoD4, which will hopefully bring an influx of new users to the CoD wiki(a). The current Main Page pretty much copies the structure of Wikipedia. Which, IMHO, doesn't fit a wiki for a game with multiple installments / chapters. Graphics is one thing. If I log out I get the default wikia skin, if I log in I get the default MediaWiki skin. Both are equally ugly and don't fit a wiki related to a FPS game. This wiki needs a new skin! But as I see in the forums, that is something that is being worked on already, so I don't want to interfere. But there has been no activity in this department for quite a while. Is somebody still taking care of it? Structure is another thing. I'm not familiar with CoD 1, 2 and 3, I've never played any of these. Do they have so much in common that they can be integrated into one wiki? I've only played the demo of CoD4, and I reckon that CoD4 needs at least a separate portal. This whole wiki, and especially the Main Page, needs to be structured by the chapters of the game. Most categories should be split by chapter, i.e. instead of putting all weapons into :category:weapons we should put them into category: COD4 weapons, which is a subcategory of :Category:weapons The same goes for locations, vehicles, classes, maps, perks, etc. I'll create a draft of the Main Page, as I vision it, and will put it up for discussion. I'll also create a draft for the CoD4 portal for discussion. It'll take a day or two. --Tetris L 09:19, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Main Page update I overhauled the Main Page a little while back - firstly so that it works on more skins, and secondly so that the information it carries is more varied, and allows one to navigate around the site. Kirkburn (talk) 15:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) OK, thanks for all the work! --Son of the Witch-King 16:06, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I believe that the captions under the pictures of the Marines, especially the last one, need to be changed immediately. I would do so myself, but I am currently busy with other matters. To have "Lol" and "WTF" on our front page does not exactly scream professionalism, gentlemen. --Sgt Kelly 17:17, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :I was going to remove it yesterday, but the "database was locked" for a few hours for me. It's been removed now. 19:52, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Much appreciated.--Sgt Kelly 11:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I think that the main page needs to updated more frequently.--Rs4life07 00:38, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:11, 25 February 2008 (UTC) CoD4 as a featured article I suggest removing this from the main page. First off its HARDDDLYYYY our best work and secondly its been there for fucking ever. [[User:BonesBrigade|'БοņёŠɓɤĭĠ₳₯є']] 05:25, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :You could change it to a good article if you want. 17:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Leftenant "Leftenant" is not a way of stressing the British Accent Leftenant is in fact a way of mocking a Lieutenant in the military. It is similiar to how Lieutenants especially 2nd Lieutenants are sometimes referred to as "Nuggets" or "Butter Bars".